A Moment in the Shade
by MelancholyAndBlithe
Summary: Alice sneaks away to get some reading done after travelling for a day to relax for a bit. Uncas finds her and joins her.


The leafy branches of the tree above provided ample shade from the sun, the bark rough but not painful against Alice's back as she adjusted her position in front of it. The shade was inviting and the area was peaceful, sounds of birdsong scattered through the land around her and leaves rustling in a very light breeze. Light filtered through the leaves as Alice read for the day. A slightly stronger gust of wind blew by and made her instinctively guard her book in fear of losing her place, and errant strands of her own hair brushed her face unwelcomely. She let out a small sound of frustration and brushed the strands away from her cheek. It was a little past noon, giving the young woman more than enough reading light beneath the shade of the tall tree.

The day was long so far, filled with a lot of walking and travelling, and everyone was in sore need of rest for a moment. Alice had no idea where Nathaniel and Cora went off to. Probably off gathering food or...something. Last she knew, Chinkachgook and Uncas were speaking to one another some distance away. What about, she couldn't say, but she figured she should sneak away and get some reading done while she still could. She was grateful when she found the perfect tree to sit under and relax while everyone got their bearings.

The book was getting interesting. Alice chewed on the tip of her thumbnail as her eyes absorbed every word on the pages she read, eager to find out where the story would lead. She was so absorbed in her reading, the world around her was temporarily shut out, and thus she didn't hear the approaching footsteps coming closer.

Uncas sat down on her left and opted not to announce his presence. He smiled as he watched Alice, engrossed in whatever tale she was reading. Her hair was down. It framed her face and rolled off her shoulders. So pretty. He wondered how in the world he got so lucky and let out a soft breath of laughter through his nose. He adjusted his position and moved some of her hair off of her left shoulder, startling her. She turned to face him, eyes slightly widened, mouth agape. Once realization hit, she let out a sigh of relief, a smile curling her lips.

"Uncas, you scared me." She chastised him lightly, playfully batting at his shoulder.

"Sorry." He apologized sheepishly, flashing her a toothy grin. Alice turned back to her book. He, in turn, kissed her on the cheek and rested his chin on her left shoulder, opting to read as well. His hand found hers and loosely entwined their fingers, his thumb lightly rubbing her pinky finger. "Is this one any good?" He asked.

"Oh, very." Alice affirmed, shifting a bit so he could see better. He had no earthly idea what was going on in the story thus far, but it was entertaining enough to read with her where she was. "Do you know when we'll be heading out again?" She asked.

"I'm not entirely sure, no." Uncas replied. Alice hummed in acknowledgment and continued to scan the words on the pages. Uncas would steal glances from time to time to look at Alice's features. She was more expressive when she read than she knew and he adored it. From time to time her eyebrows would raise or she'd chew her lip during a difficult point in the book or she'd smile when something good happened or if the story ended on a happier note. He'd seen it time and time again and didn't think he'd ever grow tired of it. A moment later, she shifted again, in favor of leaning more into him, her head nestled in the crook of his neck.

After a while, her breathing slowed and it didn't take long before her hand dropped, the book falling to the side. Uncas let out a small laugh. Alice was fast asleep. He crossed his legs and scooped her up, laying her over his lap, her head nestled against his shoulder comfortably. He picked up the book, combed through her hair lightly with his fingers and pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

"Sleep well." He said softly as he folded a corner of the page she was on and opted to turn to the first page and read from the beginning while his beloved got some rest.

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ A late birthday present to the wonderful, no, the fabulous  MohawkWoman here on FF. :D She has an incredible amount of patience and she's awesome. I hope you like this one, my friend. :]

I'm a little rusty, but I hoped everyone enjoyed it. I tried to comb over this and make it as good as possible. Please let me know if there's anything I need to fix.

Thank you all 3


End file.
